Songs About Hiei
by Hikura Jaganshi
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde la ultima vez que se supo algo de Hiei. Kurama se ha convertido en un cantante de rock, llamado Hikura Jaganshi. Hiei ha vuelto al Ningenkai a buscar algo, que segun Mukuro, le hace falta, no sabe que es y que solo encontrara ahi.
1. I'ts My Life

Songs About Hiei

Chapter 1 – It's My Life

Ya ha pasado mucho desde que me retire del campo de batalla, mi época como Kurama la deje hace tiempo, en el instante en que el se fue… tal vez para siempre… nunca lo sabré.

Han pasado 5 años, ahora he terminado la preparatoria y mi vida dio un cambio radical, ya que no soy el Suiichi Minamino de siempre… ahora me he convertido en Hikura Jaganshi un famoso cantante de rock. Como fue exactamente que sucedió? No lo se realmente…

—Hikura te necesito en el escenario en 5 minutos!

—Claro — le respondo a Minako, una chica de mi equipo.

Que como paso? Bien, pues todo comenzó hace aproximadamente un año, un día que fui con Yusuke al centro comercial…

Flash back+

— Vamos Kura-chan, por favor — Yusuke tenia una cara de cachorro abandonado en la lluvia

— Te he dicho que no Yu-kun— dijo kurama por enésima vez — no voy a cantar en ese lugar — Kurama apuntaba a una plataforma en medio del área de comidas en la que había un karaoke

—Por favor — Yusuke había hecho todo lo que solía convencer a Kurama, desde caras, gestos, ojitos, todo! — solo será una vez!

— Esta bien — dijo Kurama alzando las manos con resignación y voltea a ver a Yusuke — pero ya quita esa cara, si?

— Si! — Yusuke comenzó a correr en círculos hasta que se detuvo y se quedo viendo a la plataforma — usted! —grito al dueño del karaoke y comenzó a correr en dirección a el jalando a Kurama con el — habrá paso que Kurama va a cantar

— Ahhhh, claro — dijo el señor muy asustado por la actitud de Yusuke — de que canción quiere la pista.

— Ah no… eso si que no — dijo Yusuke — usted solo déle un micrófono y consiga una guitarra, MI Kurama hará lo demás

— Yusuke cierra la boca — dijo Kurama un tanto sonrojado

— Eres ciego Kurama o que — le dijo Yusuke al oído — este tipo cree que eres una chica

— Estas seguro? —dijo Kurama con un dejo de inseguridad en su voz

— Por supuesto! Ahora a cantar.

A lo lejos se escucho le voz del animador…

— Y ahora les presentamos una nueva estrella — dijo el animador muy alegre (-si es como la ultima chica lo dudamos- grito un chico del publico) —con ustedes… —el animador voltea rápidamente hacia Kurama — como dijiste que te llamabas? —pregunto alejándose el micrófono de la boca

Después de pensar un poco, Kurama le respondió

— Hikura… Hikura Jaganshi — dijo un poco inseguro mientras miraba a Yusuke

— Y porque ese nombre — pregunto Yusuke en voz baja y recordó — no será por… —

Pero fue interrumpido por el animador

— Con ustedes… Hikura Jaganshi! — grito el animador entusiasmado y Kurama se acerco rápidamente al escenario para evitar la conversación con Yusuke — hasta donde yo se Jaganshi cantara unas de sus propias canciones así que démosle un fuerte aplauso!

Se escucharon unas cuantas palmas apagadas y Kurama avanzo poco a poco hacia el micrófono

—bueno, voy a interpretar una canción llamada It's My Life pero para eso necesito un micrófono extra y la participación de Yu-kun… Puedes subir por favor! — Kurama le extendió una mano a Yusuke y este la tomo —y consíganme un teclado quieren!

Tan pronto el teclado estuvo listo arriba del escenario Yusuke comenzó a tocarlo (N/A: subrayado: Kurama _cursiva: ambos_)

Ohh Ohh

Ohh Ohh

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted

No silent prayer for the faith-departed

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

_You're gonna hear my voice_

_When I shout it out loud_

Kurama se movía con una elegancia y gracia inigualable, sonreía y hacia ademanes señalando al publico y bailando de acuerdo al ritmo de la canción

It's my life

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live _forever_

I just want to live _while I'm alive_

(It's my life)

My heart is like an _open highway_

Like Frankie said

I did it _my way_

I just wanna live _while I'm alive_

_It's my life_

Yusuke también hacia bien su parte, ya que desde el teclado incluía sonidos de batería, bajo, etc. Para que también hiciera acorde con la canción

This is for the ones who stood their ground

For Tommy and Gina who never backed down

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake_

_Luck ain't even lucky_

_Got to make your own breaks_

Kurama se había acercado a Yusuke de tal modo que quedaban frente a frente al decir las ultimas tres líneas de la canción incitándolo a que las cantara con el y aunque no se diera cuenta, muy en el fondo lo estaba disfrutando

It's my life

And it's now or never

I ain't gonna live _forever_

I just want to live _while I'm alive_

(It's my life)

My heart is like an _open highway_

Like Frankie said

I did it _my way_

I just want to live _while I'm alive_

'Cause_ it's my_ life

Better stand tall when they're calling you out

Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

Se creo una atmósfera alrededor del escenario de tal modo que la gente había mandado al diablo cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo para pararse lo mas cerca de la tarima para poder observar a tan buen cantante

It's my life

And it's now or never

'Cause I ain't gonna live _forever_

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it _my way_

I just want to live while I'm alive

_It's my life_

And it's now or never

'Cause I ain't gonna live _forever_

I just want to live _while I'm alive_

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it _my way_

I just want to live _while I'm alive_

_'Cause it's my life!_

Cuando la canción termino Kurama enfoco la vista y descubrió que toda la gente estaba saltando y bailando al ritmo de la música y al parecer todos le estaban aplaudiendo. Estaba desconcertado... como era posible que una canción que escribió hace tiempo por aburrimiento luego de tener una riña con Hiei le gustara tanto a la gente? Demonios.. Estaba pensando de nuevo en Hiei. Sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente y sonrió encantadoramente al público que lo aclamaba.

— Gracias! —grito Kurama a la multitud y bajo de la plataforma sin dejar de sonreír

Flash back End+

— Jaganshi! Al escenario! Ahora! — vaya, creo que Minako de nuevo esta gritándome jeje, bueno, luego seguiré contándoles como inicie mi carrera y como fue que llegue aquí…

— Jaganshi! Con quien demonios hablas? No me escuchas que te estoy diciendo que tienes que estar en el escenario ahora?

— No hablo con nadie Minako-san… —demonios me descubrió, pero de todas maneras, les contare como llegue aquí y como nadie pudo detenerme y el único que pudo haberlo hecho no lo hizo…

PORQUE ESTA **ES MI VIDA**!

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenecen.

NOTAS: Bueno, aquí el resultado de una noche de aburrimiento P. Estaba viendo unos videos de mi no muy amplia colección, muy buena por cierto XP, y al estar oyendo las canciones me vinieron a la mente Hiei y Kurama, entonces me decidí a hacer este fic, no se si el trama liga a la perfección con el lyric, pero hice el intento. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Agradecería que me dejaran algún review aunque sea para que me digan que el fic apesta o que ya lo leyeron jeje. Bueno! Hasta el próximo episodio!


	2. Morphine

Songs About Hiei

Chapter 2 - Morphine

La multitud me aclama, o al menos, eso parece, ya que a mi me tocara abrir un concierto de beneficencia aquí en Tokio y a decir verdad estoy un poco nervioso, a pesar de que no es la primera vez que lo hago… eso se los contare mas tarde, no se preocupen jeje. Bien, creo que voy a salir al escenario, ustedes solo contemplen el paisaje OK?

— Como estamos hoy Tokio!— ahora he subido al escenario muy entusiasmado, ya que interpretare dos canciones. Mi vestuario es como siempre, una combinación del rojo de la sangre y el negro del fuego infernal, justo como lo es Hiei… demonios otra vez pensando en Hiei! Van dos veces que me pasa lo mismo, rayos, en fin, a final de cuentas es verdad, ya que yo adopte este tipo de vestuario gracias a el. Ya! Basta! No debo dejar que esto me afecte! — bien, creo que todos sabemos para que estamos aquí! O no! Esto es por todos y para todos! Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de haber venido esta noche! Ahora… Comenzamos!

Las luces que iluminaban a Kurama se apagaron, dejando el escenario en penumbras. Cuando de repente una luz roja ilumino el centro del escenario y el suelo comenzó a temblar un poco, entonces con una explosión de destellos rojos y dorados apareció Kurama en el centro de la luz, con la cabeza baja y todo el cabello en el rostro, solo se veían dos esmeraldas resplandecientes entre un mar de cabellos de fuego, estaba hincado en el suelo con la mirada clavada en ninguna parte, hacia el frente y apostaría lo que fuera, a que alguien del publico pensaba que lo estaba mirando. Entonces la música comenzó a sonar desde alguna parte del escenario, ya que todo el escenario estaba cubierto de una ligera neblina, que le daba cierto aire de misterio. Comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras comenzaba a cantar…

Kizareta genjitsu ga shikou o odoraseta

Itsuwari no kotoba shika omoidasenai

Yurete yurete nemuri no naka de

Mazame no nai sekai de ikitsuzukeru

Kurama comenzó a pasearse por todo el escenario, con la tristeza reflejada en su hermoso rostro, de repente alzaba la mirada hacia el cielo, para no llorar, ya que mucha gente creía que el solo cantaba canciones tristes, pero no era así, ya que el cantaba su tristeza… aunque claro, no siempre fue así. Todas las canciones que ha escrito a lo largo de su carrera y todas las que podría escribir, están inspiradas en Hiei, de ahí, el hecho de que ahora solo tenia canciones tristes, porque cada día que pasaba, perdía las esperanzas de volver a verlo. Pero esa parte de la historia nadie la sabia.

Kokoro no nai hyoujou de nani mo kanjinai

Tsukuriwarai ukabeteru yoishireta boku

Yurete yurete nemuri no naka de

Mezame no nai sekai de ikitsuzukeru

Tozasareta shikai wa nani mo

Kikoenai tsubusareru

Sashidasu morphine no mitsu

Kizu sae iyasareru iyasareru my heart

Después de decir la ultima línea, Kurama se sumergió un momento en las sombras des escenario, cosa que desconcertó a muchos, pero a los mas fanáticos no les sorprendió, ya que el siempre acostumbraba hacer eso en sus conciertos. Porque? Porque había veces en que las lagrimas vencían a Kurama y el no quería que su publico lo viera así.

Yurete yurete nemuri no naka de

Mezame no nai sekai de ikitsuzuketa

Yurete yurete nemuri no soko de

Mezame no nai sekai de yukiba Nakuru

Tozasareta shikai wa nani mo

Kikoenai tsubusareru

Sashidasu morphine no mitsu

Kizu sae iyasareru tsubusareru my heart

Tsubusareru tsubusareru

Nani mo kikoenai

Iyasareru iyasareru

Morphine no mitsu

Tsubusareru tsubusareru

Nani mo kikoenai

Iyasareru iyasareru

Moprhine no mitsu 

Mientras decía las ultimas líneas Kurama se había vuelto a situar en el centro del escenario y la niebla comenzaba a hacerse mas densa, cuando de repente, sintió un fuerte poder espiritual muy conocido y vio como una sombra negra atravesaba el frente del escenario y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Parado frente a todos esos ningen, en la primera fila, un par de ojos rubí lo observaban fijamente, pero no podía ser, no debía ser, porque, porque aquí, porque ahora, porque! Sintió como si trataran de entrar en sus pensamientos y fue de esta manera como lo confirmo, era…

—Hiei…

Dijo su nombre en un susurro mientras pensaba –tu me prometiste que nunca harías esto- y se desmayaba frente a todo el publico en medio de una explosión de destellos rojos y dorados. Entonces abrieron una trampilla mecánica que había justo donde kurama se había desmayado, para sacarlo del escenario. Afortunadamente, nadie del público se había dado cuenta de su repentino desmayo, lo habían tomado como parte del espectáculo.

—Lo se, pero ahora es necesario — dicho esto, desapareció tal y como había aparecido, sin que absolutamente nadie se diera cuenta.

A pesar de que Kurama no alcanzo a notarlo muy bien, Hiei había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo que no lo había visto, su poder espiritual era mucho mas fuerte que antes y ese aumento de energía había también cambiado su apariencia, seguía teniendo esos hermoso ojos carmesí que parecían capaz de matar con una sola mirada, el mismo cabello negro alborotado con unas mechas blancas, pero su estatura había cambiado, estaba mas alto y parecía que estaba menos delgado, su figura yo no asemejaba a la de un niño, a pesar de que seguía siendo mas pequeño que Kurama, su rostro no había cambiado, sus facciones estaban impasibles, aunque, por un momento, mientras veía a Kurama cantar, se dibujo una tenue sonrisa en sus labios, y sus ojos tuvieron un brillo especial, el estaba observando desde la torre de Tokio, que estaba cercana a el lugar del concierto, pero con su Jagan podía también sentir todas las emociones de Kurama como, cada palabra que salía de sus labios, le doliera en lo profundo del alma. Kurama había sido su amigo por mucho tiempo, un amigos incondicional, que, a pesar de que Hiei se comportaba mal con el, siempre seguía recibiéndolo con una calida sonrisa en su rostro. El quería saber el porque de tanto dolor, y no se atrevería a preguntárselo a Kurama, por eso decidió que tendría que averiguarlo por su cuenta. Así que había llegado velozmente hasta el frente del escenario para leer la mente de Kurama y saber el porque de tanta tristeza contenida. Lo que el no sabia es, que de este modo, Kurama también podía leer sus pensamientos. Y lo hizo. Leyó la, confusa en ese momento, mente de Kurama y lo que vio estuvo a punto de dejarlo sin aliento. Pero tenia que irse, Kurama había perdido el conocimiento y el había faltado a una promesa hecha hace años. Asi que desaparecio de nuevo, no sabia por cuanto tiempo pero seria mejor no volver a ver a Kurama en un buen tiempo.

El publico estaba enloquecido, como siempre había cantado espectacular, sus actuaciones convencieron de maravilla, el sentimiento con que interpreta sus canciones, todo, el es perfecto, dentro o fuera del escenario, el no peleaba con la prensa, e incluso la prensa lo trataba bien (dentro de lo que cabe, siendo lo que son jeje). El concierto continuo como se estaba planeado, con la diferencia de que aun faltaba una interpretación de Kurama.

Han pasado aproximadamente 20 minutos desde que Kurama se desmayo y ha permanecido inconsciente desde entonces. El concierto esta a punto de terminar y aunque a Kurama le tocaba abrir el concierto con dos canciones, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Kurama tardaría en despertar, se hicieron arreglos para que el lo cerrara para poder compensar lo que no había hecho. Se discutió un poco como hacerlo despertar pero no fue necesario, ya que Kurama abrió los ojos sobresaltados y comenzó a murmurar palabras incomprensibles mientras recordaba lo que había estado soñando, pero fue como si en vez de eso, fuera un recuerdo, pero no era de el, si no que era de…

—Hiei…

To Be Continued…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho y sus personajes no me pertenecen (y si así fuera seria una serie Yaoi jeje) y no trato de obtener dinero por medio de esto. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones que aparecen en este fan fiction.

Notas: Bien, aquí esta otro capitulo y gracias a Tsurue S. Black que fue la única que me dejo review (en serio te lo agradezco bastante) me halaga que me digas que escribo genial (cosa en lo que muchos no concuerdan contigo jeje) me alegro que te haya encantado el capitulo 1, y para serte sincera yo tampoco me imaginaba a Yusuke cantando XD. Aquí ya puse una parte de lo que sucedió con Hiei, pero en el próximo capitulo sabremos mas del porque Hiei desapareció. Bueno este capitulo esta dedicado para ti y para SoRaLoVe una de mis mejores amigas que aunque no me haya dejado review, es de las pocas que me apoya a que siga escribiendo yaoi.

Entrando a otro tema, la canción que les presento en este capitulo, se llama Morphine y es de los geniales e inigualables Blood, un grupo de rock gótico japonés con estilo Visual Kei. En fin, si quieren saber que dice la canción, solo manden un correo a y les proporcionare la letra en español OK?

Bien, creo que eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y ya saben, si es que quieren que publique otro déjenme reviews, aunque sea para decirme que ya lo leyeron, que apesta o que (en el mejor de los casos) les gusto. Pido aunque sea uno para poder agarrar fuerzas y escribir el siguiente capitulo.

Hasta la Próxima!


End file.
